


MTT Brand Dystopian Fanfiction

by Pgcf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgcf/pseuds/Pgcf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extrapolation of the Dystopian ending of the Neutral route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MTT Brand Dystopian Fanfiction

"OHHHH YES! Hello, darlings, and welcome to MTT TV!” Mettaton’s robotic voice echoed down from the TV screens atop every building around. Below, a young child in a long, striped scarf cautiously darts down an alley. _I’ve gotta get out of here,_ they think. They blink, and suddenly see a short figure in a hoodie in front of them. They stare at the child through their sunglasses. The child yelps, turns around and starts sprinting away. Before they can get ten feet, though, they slip on an especially dense patch of glitter and fall to the ground. They look up and see the figure standing above them.

"Here’s a tip on getting away from Mettaton,” the figure says. “Don’t. Capiche?” The figure’s left eye glows electric blue through the sunglasses. A name badge reading SANS glints on their chest. “Guess I’ve gotta deal with ya now. Sorry, kid.” Sans lifts their hand up, and the child begins hovering in the air.

“No! Don’t! Please! I’m sorry! I’ll join Mettaton’s fan club!” The kid struggles and flails.

“Yeah, yeah. Ya said that the last three last times I caught ya.” Sans swings his arm to the right, and the child flies into the wall. “Now I’ve gotta give ya a bad time.” Sans swings his arm left, and the child rockets into the wall opposite. Sans lifts his hand then drops it, launching the kid into the ground. He then takes a small block out of his pocket. It grows into a massive, dripping snake skull, hovering right next to him: a Gaster Blaster. It faces the kid, opens its mouth wide, and screams. A beam of pure energy blasts out of its mouth and envelops the kid. When the laser finishes, all that is left is a striped scarf and a cloud of ash loosely in the shape of the child. Sans lays the scarf on the ground, then scatters the dust over it. A proper funeral.

Sans looks down and sees something else the gaster blaster didn’t disintegrate. It’s a photograph. Sans picks it up and looks at it. He flinches and quickly stashes it in his pocket. He decides to ignore it for now and return to headquarters.

Sans takes a shortcut back to MTT HQ. The HQ is bright as usual, with spotlights shining all around. It’s the only light in the Underground that never shuts off. Everyone else shuts off their lighting regularly to simulate nighttime. Mettaton, however, is too addicted to the spotlight to ever have it turned off. Sans knows that Mettaton isn’t really evil; he just has a bad case of narcissism. He can’t stand the thought of anyone not liking him. When he enters the building, he gets a call. It’s from Mettaton himself.

“Hey. Whatcha need?”

“Sans, I’d like you to come to the broadcasting room. I have a couple requests for you.”

“Sure. I’ll be right there.” Sans takes the elevator up to the broadcasting room, where Mettaton films all of his propaganda and sends it to the masses. As he exits, Sans wonders what form Mettaton’s currently in. As he exits the elevator, he gets his answer. A metal leg shoots in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Oh, there you are, Sans! I was wondering how long it’d take you. I trust you handled that scarf kid?”

“Yeah. He definitely slipped up.” Sans laughs to himself. Mettaton rolls his eyes.

“I’m an all-powerful robot made by the smartest person in the underground and who do I get as my primary agent? A lazy dork in a hoodie who only cares about bad puns and slacking off.”

“Well, ya can’t argue with the results.”

“No, I suppose I can’t. Speaking of, did that dissenter have anything on him? Any...photographs?”

Sans blinks and manages to keep his cool. “Nope. If he did, I’da seen it.”

Mettaton gives a metallic sigh. “Oh well. There have been rumors of a certain picture being used as a calling card for dissenters. I haven’t managed to get hold of one yet, so I don’t know what it is.”

“I’ll letcha know if I find it. Capiche?”

“Yes, thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m on in a couple minutes. I’ll call you if anything else comes up. Farewell!”

Sans heads back downstairs and out of the building. When he exits, he puts his hand into his pocket and grasps the photograph.

 _Can’t let him see this,_ Sans thinks. _Definitely not._ He decides to head home and think things over.

* * *

Sans arrives at his home and crashes onto the couch. He takes the photograph out of his pocket and finally gives it a closer look. The photograph is of Sans’ brother, Papyrus, and the old head of the Royal Guard, Undyne. Sans looks over at their mementos: Undyne’s spear and Papyrus’ uniform. A tear wells up in Sans’ eye. He crumples the photograph in his hand and throws it into the trash can.

“Damn that Angel,” Sans says. “Thinking they can do whatever they want. Dirty brother killer.” His eye flares up, and the trash can starts to hover. He realizes what he’s doing, however, and cuts it off. The can falls to the ground with a clunk. Sans decides to take a walk around the town. He heads to the library to look up anything he can on Mettaton.

He takes a shortcut, even though the library is two buildings away from his house. He has no trouble finding a book on Mettaton; he’s all people wrote about since the Angel. He had been popular before, but once he took control of the Underground using his TV shows, people had become more obsessed than ever. That’s what Mettaton wanted, after all. He picks up a book titled _The Angel and The Robot: A History of Mettaton_. He flips through it quickly. Nothing in there he doesn’t know. Mysterious person enters the Underground, kills everyone in Mettaton’s way, leaves. Mettaton starts calling them the Angel because of some so-called prophecy and because they never actually told their name to anyone. Starts using TV to control people. Or, as the book calls it, “released his new show: MTT Mind”. Sans wonders why more people don’t realize how Mettaton’s controlling them. The song is literally called MIND. He shrugs and goes to the next book. This one does include some helpful information. It says that the old Royal Scientist, Alphys, gave the Angel a way to protect themself against Mettaton. Sadly, both the Angel and Alphys are nowhere to be seen. The angel left after killing the old King, and Alphys just disappeared as soon as Mettaton took over. Alphys definitely wasn’t a dissenter, she created Mettaton and supported everything he did, but she wasn’t anywhere anymore. Sans sighs. _Oh well,_ he thinks. _Welp, I guess I could call the Angel. Papryrus had their number, after all, And I did call them just after Mettaton set everything up._ Sans decides to head back to his house to give the Angel a call.

* * *

“Hey. It’s Sans again. You should remember from my last call that stuff’s gotten pretty interesting. Y’know, the thing about Mettaton taking over? Yeah. That stuff. Well… the ‘interesting’ isn’t so good anymore. Well, it wasn’t ever really _good_ , but you get the idea. Remember my brother, Papyrus? The one you killed? Well, there’s a picture of him and Undyne, that other person you murdered, going around. And it’s got me thinking.

You really screwed over the Underground. Mettaton pretends there aren’t any problems, but it’s clear that everyone except him is suffering. I have an inkling of a plan, but I really should tell it to you properly, instead of over a message. Call me back when you can. Capiche?”

Sans hangs up the phone. A few seconds later, it starts ringing again. Sans excitedly looks at the screen, but sighs when he sees it’s Mettaton again.

“Hello?”

“Hello, darling! One of my other agents found the photograph from the dissenters and I think you should take a look at it. Meet me at the HQ ASAP. See you there!~”

Sans hangs up and sighs. He decides to take a slightly longer shortcut to HQ than usual. When he arrives, Mettaton is waiting in the lobby.

“Oh, there you are. Come look at this.”

Sans ambles over. “What is it, boss?”

“You tell me.”

Sans looks at the photograph for a couple seconds, then turns back to Mettaton. “So?”

“Come on, Sans. Don’t fake it. That’s your brother in that photograph. It has to be at least a bit shocking.”

Sans raises his eyebrows. “Well, I guess I haven’t seen him in a while. Maybe I should give him a call.”

“Sans, this is serious business. I don’t have time for your sarcasm. You know why it’s a picture of these two, right?”

“Because they made the best spaghetti in the underground?”

“Because they were KILLED BY THE ANGEL!”

“Ya keep callin’ ‘em that. Could ya have thought of anything more cliché? Seriously?”

“Well, what do you propose I call them, then? They never exactly told us our name or anything.”

“Eh, good point. Whatever.”

“I still don’t know how I feel about them. On the one hand, they cleared the way for me to take control. On the other hand, it’s because of that that Doctor Alphys disappeared. I just don’t know what to do.” Mettaton gives a metallic sigh. “I suppose I just have to be grateful that they left. They managed to kill the old king. If they had decided to fight me I wouldn’t have had a chance.”

Sans does his best to keep a level expression. “Yeah.”

Mettaton glances at Sans quizzically. “Are you sure you’re doing alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me, Sans. You should get some rest. You are relieved from duty for the rest of the day.”

“Yes, sir.” Sans heads out and takes a shortcut home. As soon he steps in the door, his phone rings.

“Hello?”

Instead of a voice, he hears a rhythmic tapping on the receiver.

“Uh, hold on. Let me grab a pencil and paper.” He hurries and grabs a notepad and pencil, and sits down again. “Could ya repeat that?”

“.. ... / - .... .. ... / ... .- ..-. .”

Sans scribbles the pattern down and decodes it. It reads “IS THIS SAFE”.

“Uh, mostly. I can’t tell when Mettaton’s listening but I’ll be able to tell when he’s out of the building. Keep tapping it out until I say you’re in the clear.”

“- . .-.. .-.. / -- . / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .--. .-.. .- -.”. “TELL ME YOUR PLAN”.

“Alright. Uh, so I was wonderin’ if you’d like to come back and correct your mistakes. You can’t bring ‘em back, but you could at least fix the problem you let happen.”

“.. / ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -..”. “I UNDERSTAND”.

“Alright. I want you to know that I don’t trust you but you’re the only option we’ve got.”

“-.-- --- ..- .-. / -... .-. --- - .... . .-. .----. ... / -.. . .- - .... / .-- .- ... / -. --- - / -- -.-- / .. -. - . -. - .. --- -.”. “YOUR BROTHER’S DEATH WAS NOT MY INTENTION”.

“I get that, but it doesn’t mean that ya didn’t kill him. It’s time for you to own up to your actions.”

“-.-- --- ..- / .-- .- -. - / -- . / - --- / -.- .. .-.. .-.. / -- . - - .- - --- -.”. “YOU WANT ME TO KILL METTATON”.

“I admit it’s not the best plan, but it’s all we can do at this point.” A light on Sans’ desk starts blinking. “Alright, he’s out. You can talk.”

The tapping stops and a shaking, choked voice comes on the line. “I’m so, so sorry for what I did to your brother. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Kid, just drop it. Okay? That doesn’t matter right now. I just need ya to come back here and save the underground. Mettaton himself said that he wouldn’t have had a chance against you if you’d have attacked him. You’ve gotta come back.”

“Alright. I’ll do it. I’m not nearby the entrance to the Underground right now but I’ll be there as soon as I possibly can.”

“Thanks, kid.” A knock sounds on Sans’ door. “Uh, I dunno if I’ll be able to meet ya, though. I think Mettaton’s here right now. I’ll do my best to survive. See ya if I can.”

“Sans!”

Sans hangs up the phone and goes to open his door. He looks outside and sees Mettaton in his true form: a one-wheeled rectangular bot with arms. Sans flinches a little but keeps his cool.

“Hey, Mettaton. Whatcha doin’ out here?”

“I wanted to check on you. You sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why are ya so worried?”

“I’ve been noticing that you’ve seemed different lately. You’ve been slower to arrive to work and have somehow been spending even more time slacking off. Could you possibly down with a case of...” Mettaton looks Sans directly in the eye. “Dissension?”

“No, of course not. Where could you have possibly gotten that idea from?” Sans asks sarcastically. “You’re a terrible ruler and haven’t done anything to actually help the underground. It’s time for your judgement.” Sans glares and his eye flares up. “You’re gonna have a bad time.” He reaches out his hand and Mettaton lifts up into the air. Sans flings him into a wall. then the roof, then into the ground. Mettaton picks himself up, completely unscathed.

“Invincible metal body, remember? You can’t hurt me in this form.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to do something about that.” Sans grins, and disappears. He reappears behind Mettaton and flicks a large switch on his back. “I’d make a joke about pressing your buttons, but it’s a switch. Oh well.” He watches as Mettaton freezes up, then transforms into his humanoid shape.

“Not funny, Sans. I’ll just be switching back now.” Mettaton reaches behind him and tries to turn the switch back, but Sans flares his eye and keeps the switch locked in place. Mettaton yells in frustration and slams a hand into the ground. Sans laughs then grabs onto mettaton and zaps himself into the air. He slams Mettaton into the ground.

“GEEETTTTTTT DUNKED ON!” Mettaton picks himself up off of the ground, and one of his arms falls off.

“I guess I’ll need to get that fixed. Oh well. Who needs arms anyway...” Mettaton extends his leg and kicks Sans in the solar plexus. “When you’ve got LEGS LIKE THESE?” Sans flies back and hits the ground hard He hears a snap in his back, and pain shoots up his spine. He tries to stand up, breathing raggedly.

“Welp. That was fun.” He laughs a little but doubles over coughing. “I’m just gonna head off now. See ya.” He starts to walk away, but collapses. Mettaton walks over to him.

“There’s a reason I had an agent. I hate having to get my hands dirty. Hope I won’t have to kill my next one.” He curses. “Damnit, Sans, why did you have to do that? I trusted you! Oh, well.” Mettaton leans down and checks for a pulse. He stands up and shakes his head. “I’ll miss you. Goodbye, Sans.” Mettaton walks away, leaving Sans’ body on the ground.

* * *

It’s been a long time since you last came to Mt. Ebott. Last time, you barely managed to get out. This time, you have no idea. All you know is that things have gotten even worse since you left. And Sans need your help. You enter the cave where the hole leading to the Underground is. You think about Sans and hope he’s still alive. “He’ll be okay,” you mutter to yourself. You take a deep breath and leap in.


End file.
